FrostBitten
by TheLadyJay
Summary: Everyone knows about the Guardians. But do you know about their Shadows? Every light casts a shadow, and Jack wants to know about his. She has lost her memories in the Moon's cruel experiment as well.
1. Chapter 1

The Man in the Moon looks down on the Earth every night. He sees all that goes on and is content. Well, mostly content. He would love if this world were full of only light and no darkness or fear. But every light casts a shadow as soon as it hits something. Even he cast a shadow. One that is equally as strong as the Moon's pull on the tides. Death. The Moon's own shadow. He could not protect the humans from Death's grasp, so he created a group of beings that he could gift immortality to. But darkness existed in these people as well. The immortal who has caused nightmares and fear time and time again. Pitch Black. Though not as powerful as death, he was still far more powerful than his light. He is just Sandman's Shadow, yet is so very powerful.

The Man in the Moon created the Guardians to stop him. Everyone who believes knows that. But what very few know is that for every bringer of light and hope that he creates, a caster of dark and despair enters the world as well. You see, the world is held in delicate balance. This balance cannot, and I repeat, cannot be tipped in one direction or the other, or the entirety of the Earth will be plunged into chaos. This was seen when Pitch tried to take over once again. In order to keep this balance, Man in Moon created the Shadows.

So, how come the Guardians don't know about the other Shadows, if they are so important and equal in numbers to themselves? Why is Sandman's Shadow the only one causing problems? That would be because the Moon, the oh-so clever Moon, came up with a universal job for most of the Shadows. We've all heard of the Grimm Reaper. But have you heard of the others? "The others?!" Oh yes, my friends, there are more. The Man in the Moon created the job of collecting souls of the dead, or 'reaping' for the Shadows. Each Shadow has a certain type of soul that they collect. It all depends on how the person died. Shadows are normally named after the disease, ailment, or accident that kills the owners of the souls they collect. Grimm, who happens to be the Shadow of Father Christmas, collects the souls of the people who die of grim, old age. The Easter Bunny's Shadow, Stillborne, collects those who never got a chance to begin their life. Tooth Fairy's Shadow (named Scurvy) collects the souls of, well pirates mostly.

You get the drift. However, Man in Moon didn't like the fact that he had to create two individuals every time he wanted to create a new immortal. He then turned to the humans for inspiration. He noted how every human had mix of light and dark. Well that most mean that his Guardians AND his Shadows have that mix as well, since they were once human themselves. So why did they turn out the way they did? Why did their alignment change? And then, it hit him! It was because, he himself had chosen those qualities in them and told them that they were one side of the spectrum or the other.

A new idea formed in his mind. He would choose two individuals, one light and one dark. He would take all their memories away so that they would start only with what he gave them. He would give them their names, and one weapon apiece. Their powers would be nearly identical, but one would have their appearance altered only slightly, and the other would have a slightly evil look about them. One's weapon would be simple and not alarming, and the other would be given an instrument of death. And then he would leave them alone for as long as he possibly could as simply observe. This could solve all his problems, answer all his questions. Would they go down their correct paths without his guidance? Was it in their nature to do so?

You all know how this story goes on the side of light. Jack Frost was the one created for good and then abandoned for three hundred years. Now it is time you were told how this story goes on the side of the Shadows. Jack has a shadow as well. Her name is Frost Bite.


	2. Chapter 2

She opened her eyes, but couldn't see anything. Everything was dark and that scared her. She was being pulled through something. She didn't know what that something was, disoriented as she was, but she knew it was cold. It was a sharp cold that numbed all senses, yet cut to the bone. She was terrified. But then, a light cut through the dark. It seemed to dissipate it and that abated her fear a bit. She finally realized that she had been underwater when she broke the thick layer of ice that had distorted the light. She saw the moon now. That large, white face that glowed with a light both loving and sad. It gave her a name. 'You are Frost Bite.' The girl smiled as she gently landed back on the ice. 'I have a name?' she thought fondly.

Suddenly fascinated by everything, she stared hard at the pond's surface, looking at her own reflection. She noted, with glee, that her hair was as shiny and silver as the moon that had pulled her from the icy depths. Her eyes shone a pale blue, cold and sharp like a dagger made of, well you guessed it, ice. "Frost" she murmured slowly. Yes everything about her screamed of winter. She beamed at her reflection before leaping back in mild terror. She inspected her teeth again to note that she had fangs that looked as though the belonged to a beast of prey. "Bite", she stated while prodding her own fang. Hissing softly in pain, she pulled her finger back to examine the bead of red blood that fell from it onto the pond's frozen layer. "Frost Bite", she said again, tasting the words. She turned up at the moon again and gave a charming smile, "Thank you!"

Looking around her she began to walk. Or at least she tried to. To be more precise, she actually slid around on the slick layer of ice trying to get her bearings. Amidst her skidding and sliding, she came across a long branch. More of a staff really. She poked it tentatively with her index finger and frost covered it. She picked it up and, out of seemingly nowhere, a long curved blade shot forth from the top. Out of instinctive fear for this new scythe, she let go of one end to shield her face. The end she released hit the pond and patterns made of ice shot forth form it. A peaked interest overriding her fear she began to touch things with her scythe and laughed with giddy delight as it froze things. Like a child who has just discovered a new and wonderful toy she ran all over the pond freezing this and that, her bare feet making it hard to keep traction. All of the sudden, she found herself hoisted into the air by the wind. Looking down on the work she just did, she smiled, before letting out a shrill shriek as she realized she was falling. She grabbed onto the nearest tree branch and clung for dear life. Now safe and amazed by her own powers, she began to laugh foolhardily. She saw lights in the distance. "A village!" she shouted happily before she began to ride the wind down to it.

'Interesting', the moon mused from his high perch in the heavens. 'Their reactions are nearly identical. This experiment may yield some results after-all.' The moon watched as both frost spirits wandered into town, tried to strike conversation and ask where they were. And he laughed a little as they both had the same startled look as people began to walk through them. 'So similar. You'd think they were the same person. I have no idea how these two will turn out. My first neutral immortals maybe?'

Thoroughly disturbed by the fact that no one could see, hear, or even feel her Frost Bite walked away. To herself, as no one else would listen, she whispered, "It's like it don't even exist. She pulled her hood up and rode the wind. Where was she going? She didn't know. All she knew was that her name was Frost Bite. How did she know that? The Moon told her so. That was all he ever told her. And that was a long, LONG time ago.

* * *

A/N: I know it's short this time as well but I've got a lot on mind right now. I know there are some Man in the Moon fans out there, but I have never really liked him. Sorry if this offends anyone's fandom but we are all entitled to our own opinions.


End file.
